Like The Children We Are
by Miss Lacy
Summary: KidFic! Sif and Loki are best friends but could they be something more? Challange to write a K rated story about a couple born off sexual-tension.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again, dear readers! The other day I was randomly wondering how one could write a K rated fic for the Sif/Loki pairing, mostly because the tension and sexuality of their relationship seems like such a big part of it, and I thought writing something like that would definitely be a challenge, so challenge accepted. In this Loki is around twelve in human years and Sif's two years younger at ten. I don't really know much about the mythology/comics so I took a little liberty with Alfheim. **

"It isn't fair!" Sif wailed for the fifth time that day. She and Loki were sitting in their own secluded corner of the palace gardens, rather, Loki was sitting. Sif on the other hand paced back and forth occasionally stomping her small feet or tossing her gold hair at the injustice of it. Loki sighed. Although Sif was undoubtedly his closest companion and a fierce ally she could be such a_ girl_ sometimes. The party of elves from Alfheim had arrived just this morning but the royal household had spent weeks preparing for their visit. The marriage of an Alfheim prince was not a matter to be taken lightly; his highness had brought a grand delegation to witness and insisted that none but the All Father was fit to perform such a ritual. Needless to say, each and every one of the youngsters normally seen wreaking havoc about the palace had been banned since the early hours of the morning. Thor hadn't seemed to mind; indeed, he had taken Fandral, Hogan, and Volstagg camping and they weren't expected to return for several days. Loki really could care less about not being permitted in the palace but he had declined his brother's offer to accompany them. Sif however, had shown an uncharacteristic feminine streak and cried for hours when she learned she wasn't allowed to attend the ceremony. Loki looked up at the sun and saw it was nearing noon. The service would be starting any minute now and he really should get going if he wanted a good view of the binding magic Odin would undoubtedly preform. The young prince had recently started working on invisibility spells and he planned to observe such a powerful magic, allowed or not. "It's just not fair!" Sif huffed, and kicked a nearby tree in her anguish.

"Sif…" She continued to storm about, oblivious to his summons. Loki sighed again and snapped his fingers, with a loud pop he disappeared from view. Sif gasped and stared at the spot her friend had recently occupied then she gasped again as he reappeared with another pop. Loki smirked at the incredulous look on her face. "As I've been _trying_ to say, my invisibility spells have gotten much better and if we want to sneak into this wedding we should go now." Sif's look of shock turned to one of gratitude and Loki preened a little under her admiring gaze, "You know I would have mentioned it sooner had I been able to get a word in edgewise-" He was cut off as Sif effectively knocked the wind out of him with a bone crushing hug.

**Chapter two anyone? Drop a review, go ahead, you know you want to… ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Remember, you will only be invisible as long as you're holding my hand so whatever you do don't let go." Loki whispered the words of a more complex invisibility spell as he twined his fingers through Sif's.

"Did it work?" She could still see him clearly and when she looked down she could see herself as well.

"Yes, we're inside the spell so it won't affect us." He started to open the service door but paused, "Don't let go, promise?"

"Promise." And with that the pair slipped unseen into the chamber. Loki tugged Sif along gently as he weaved them through the throngs of guests. He wanted the best possible view of the magic his father would perform, that was the reason he was here after all. Well, that and the fact he couldn't stand to see Sif upset; seeing her cry had unnerved him more than he cared to admit. Binding magic was a powerful thing and love was the strongest catalyst. The amount of power the ceremony promised was enough to entice any young sorcerer, or so Loki kept reasoning to himself. He had worked their way around the room until they stood just a few feet from the groom. The room suddenly grew still as the bride entered looking positively radiant. The ceremony started, Sif gazing rapturously and Loki clinging to every word.

"_Do you this lord as your constant companion…"_

"Loki," Sif hissed, "Thank you, you really are my best friend."

"…_for better or for worse…"_

"Just redeeming myself for last week." He quipped under his breath, but her words meant more than she could possibly know.

"…_regardless of the obstacles we may face together?"_

"You'll always be my friend right? Even though you are intolerable sometimes I'd miss you if you weren't."

"…_as long as you both shall live?"_

"Always, Sif; I promise."

As the elves' lips met there was a small explosion of gold sparks and the audience sighed collectively, it was a truly beautiful moment. Sif turned her head to give her Loki a quick peck on the cheek. It wasn't something she did often, indeed it was something she never did, but he deserved a special thank you for bringing her here. Loki turned to look at her in the exact same moment, intending to ask how long she wanted to stay. The unexpected movement caused an inexperienced Sif to miss her friend's cheek and catch him squarely on the mouth. They pulled back almost instantly; Sif horrified, Loki shocked, and both blushing extensively. Loki's eyes got wider as he stared at Sif. The girl's beautiful long blonde hair was slowly turning to raven black. It started at the roots and crept down until not one blonde stand was left. Loki panicked. He muttered the first spell he could think of and without warning the two friends tumbled to the ground in the gardens.

"Sif, your hair!" Loki sputtered as he broke their connection to run both his hands through the newly darkened locks. They were as black as his own.

* * *

That night, after the delegation had departed Loki peeked into his Father's study. "Father there, uh, well it seems there is a slight problem…" He trailed off as Sif entered the room behind him. Odin glanced up from his reports and gasped at the state of his ward's hair.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked his voice was dangerously low and he sent a suspicious glance towards his son, these tricks were getting a little out of hand.

"Well, All Father I was with Loki and-" Odin cut Sif off before she had even started her explanation; he had heard all he needed to hear.

"Loki, while you may be a prince you cannot just enchant members of the court. Now report to your rooms. Without. Supper."

"But Father-"

"Now!"

* * *

Loki sat alone on his bed. He wouldn't say he was sulking, princes didn't sulk, oh no he was_ meditating_ on the unfairness of it all. There was a rustle at his door and he hurried over and snatched up the paper that had just slid under it.

_Loki, I am really truly sorry about what happened. I don't know what happened to my hair but I don't think you enchanted it. The All Father was really mean for punishing you. Please don't be mad at me! If you still want to be friends meet me in our spot after lessons tomorrow. You have to come though because you already promised we'd be friends forever… I really am sorry you got in trouble. _

_P.S. I like my hair better this way, it's like yours!_

_Love Your Best Friend,_

_Sif_

Loki smiled and placed the letter in his breast pocket, close to his heart.

Fin.

**So how did I do? Go ahead and review, you can use the brand-spankin-new review box…It'll be fun!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I said I was done…I lied. This story has a mind of its own, I can't control it, it's taking over AAAHHHH…**

All through lessons the next day Loki was distracted. Every time the history master posed a question his attention was suddenly captured by the girl sitting across the room. The way the light shone off her hair, (it suited her so much better dark) or how the corners of her mouth would twitch up at some private humor. In fact, looking at her caused such an onslaught of strange stirrings that the young prince could barely answer the simplest questions. Indeed, the history master grew so tired of correcting him that he ended lessons early, all the while grumbling about the idleness of his star pupil. Loki took his time packing up his books. The part of him that had been unable to look away from Sif the entire morning seemed to have vanished and Loki Odinson, prince of Asgard, thought his blood had turned to ice. The rest of the class had rushed out, eager for an afternoon off, leaving him alone. Loki's hand drifted to his pocket where he kept the letter he'd received last night. Gathering his courage he made for the gardens.

Sif sat amongst the branches of her favorite apple tree. All through class Loki had been acting very strange. Normally they exchanged smiles or made faces behind the master's back, at the very least he would make certain comments just for her benefit. Today was different. Today there was…nothing. It seemed like he wasn't even there and then afterwards he wouldn't even_ look _at her. Sif sighed and switched positions so that she was now lying stretched out along the branch like a cat. She liked cats. Maybe he hadn't gotten her note and was mad at her because of the hair thing. It would be really unfair of him if he was; she hadn't been trying to get him in trouble, the All Father just wouldn't listen. And how was she supposed to know kissing him would change her hair, he was the magic expert after all. It wasn't even like she had _meant_ to kiss him, it just happened. Oh! What if he thought she had done it on purpose? Maybe she shouldn't have signed that note "love"… It wasn't that she didn't _like_ Loki. Yes, he was dashing, sweet, charming, and could always make her laugh. But he was her best friend, it would be too weird.

Loki stepped through the gardens, his feet crunching the fallen leaves, as he made his way to the apple tree he and Sif favored as a meeting place, base camp, or general hiding spot; depending on the situation. Looking around Loki didn't see anyone and his stomach plummeted, she must have thought he wasn't coming and already left. Sif smirked up in her tree. With a wild war cry she dropped, landing squarely on Loki, and pinning him on the ground.

"Gotcha!" Sif giggled, as she sat back with a smug look on her face. Loki groaned. He supposed he had this coming for making her wait. Although, his back protested, this was a bit much.

"Yes, yes Sif you've 'got me' now if you would be so kind as to let me up?" Sif's smug look got even smugger, if that was possible.

"Not 'til you tell me why you're acting all weird." When Loki didn't say anything she continued, the mask dropping a little bit. "I thought… I thought you weren't coming-" She broke off as he shook his head adamantly.

"No, I just… I've been trying to fix your hair. Nothing's worked though, I'm sorry." Well, he wasn't called the 'Silver Tongue' for nothing. And no way was he telling his best friend he fancied her! Sif just smiled and shook her head.

"I told you I liked it like this; don't scare me like that Loki." His eyes were an unearthly beautiful shade of green, Sif added to the mental list she hadn't realized she'd started. At the same moment Loki became acutely aware of the proximity of their position; him lying flat on his back, Sif straddling him, pinning him to the ground. He gulped. It wasn't like they were doing anything wrong; you could barely hold a conversation with Sif without being tackled at some point, but those_ feelings _started happening again. She needed to get off him NOW. Luckily it seemed help was on the way as his burly brother and Thor's bumbling companions crashed through the shrubbery. Sif scrambled to her feet and stood at attention. Sif had a bit of hero worship for the crown prince. She called it 'warrior's fidelity ', Loki thought it was ridiculous. He got up more slowly, brushing himself off, and was met by four angry pairs of eyes flashing between himself and Sif's hair.

**A bit of a cliff hanger… I'm thinking this story might just become my new pet project. Thoughts? Requests? **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello again! I know I owe you all a thousand apologies for this being so late. I have no excuses, however, I may end up owing a thousand and one since I haven't written in a very, VERY long time and I'm consequently out of practice. Anywho drop me a line in the reviews or sommat.**_

Loki sighed and tucked his knees up closer to his chest as he leaned back into the curtained-off window seat that was his current hiding spot. Life in the palace had been almost unbearable since Thor and his friends had got back from their camping trip nearly three days ago; no matter how unfair or ridiculous it was they all seemed to be taking their tone from his father on the matter of Sif's hair. None of the buffoons had even had the wit to complement her on the (in his opinion) more suitable color… the prats! Sif _had_ tried valiantly to defend his honor, but the older boys were having none of it. Not that she'd had it exactly easy, Loki had seen Sif's mother coming to 'appraise the damage'; that woman could darken the spirits of the Golden One himself. It saddened him that Sif be burdened with such a woman, she was much to special to be wasted on nothing more than becoming some lord's bride, fit to do nothing but admire her lands and birth heirs. And though he would deny it if anyone, except maybe his mother, were to ask he took a great deal of pleasure from the fact that Sif no more approved of this fate than he did. She was made for something incredible… what with her love of swordplay, and her sparkly eyes and quick mind, and the way her hips moved when she – Loki tensed and prepared to run as the pitter patter of delicate feet reached his ears but before he could flee 4'12 of dark haired girl-child had dived under the drapes and all but crash landed on the window seat opposite him. For a spilt second two pairs of wide, startled eyes met before relaxing.

"Well hey there, stranger" , Sif whispered through a sideways smile, "long time, no see." Loki raised one eyebrow as he took in her bedraggled appearance.

"I've missed you as well, Sif…" it appeared she had escaped her mother's attempts to redesign her wardrobe into one more suitable to her new coloring. Though judging by the knee high hem line and the partially finished sleeve she'd gotten out a little earlier than modesty strictly allowed. He allowed himself 1.8 seconds to ogle her slightly bruised knees before redirecting his attention. "New dress?" He was trying unsuccessfully to keep the irony out of his tone. Sif simply pursed her lips in reply and demurely folded her hands in her lap, striking a lady-like pose, before visibly slumping. Her face grew concerned.

"Thor?" Loki nodded looking down. He hated her knowing he'd lost in a fight, even if it_ had _been four on one. Somehow her knowing was worse than the actual beating. Sif impulsively reached out her hand to lightly brush the impressive black eye he was sporting, "The Bilgesnipes! ….oh how_ could_ they?" She continued to talk but sometime around when she'd touched his face Loki's thoughts had devolved into something along the lines of "_Blahhhsjkhaskhdwbn?!"_ He vaguely noticed that she'd stopped talking and her eyes were holding his again then Loki belatedly realized she was waiting for him to say something.

"Sorry, what?"

"I _said _we should run away together", Loki thought he was having a heart attack,

"Sorry, _WHAT!_"

"Well fine, mister grumpy face! If you don't want to we don't –" yep, it was definitely a heart attack,

"No, no I just –you just surprised me, that's all." Loki found he was having trouble translating words to thoughts, did… did she want to _elope_ with him? He wasn't certain but he was pretty sure they were too young for _that_.

"Well it makes perfect sense doesn't it? We can run away and I'll be a shield maid and you'll be the most powerful sorcerer in the nine realms and we can travel the world tree doing great deeds!" Ah so that was it, much more sensible. Although…. "I'm sure we could sneak away on the Bifrost, my brother runs it after all." He had to admit it did sound rather fun; much better than sitting around the stuffy old palace with disapproval, and dresses, and _Thor _looming around every corner…

"Alright Sif, I'm in if you are" she nodded practically bursting with excitement, "then we'll leave at midnight and be off on our 'great deeds'." Sif bit her lip and bounced slightly in victorious glee before leaning forward and spontaneously kissing his cheek. Loki froze and Sif blushed, muttering a quick,

"See you tonight!" Before she slid off the window seat and headed down the corridor, smiling back over her shoulder as she went. Too late, Loki dazedly waved goodbye, but she'd already turned the corner and out of site.

_**Well, ya know... I tried 3**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey dudes. I don't even know. Loki's little ditty is based off Miss Congeniality, you know the one…**_

Sif tossed and turned in her bed, trying to muffle the boom as peels of thunder rocked the palace walls. The All-Mother had found out about Loki's black eye and Thor was consequentially in disgrace, at least where his mama was concerned, and disgrace meant no supper and no supper meant the whole palace was in for a very thorough pouting. Sif groaned and rolled over, folding her pillow over her ears. It _had_ to be nearly midnight by now. Lightning flashed directly outside her window and Sif decided she'd had enough. After quickly slipping into a borrowed pair of breeches and tunic she gathered her knapsack and went to find Loki.

Sneaking through the palace was almost _too_ easy. She'd been expecting some challenge at least; however, it seemed the guards had similar ideas regarding the storm and her passage into the younger prince's bedchamber was unimpaired. Sif tumbled through the window and landed with a muffled thump on his floor. Unsurprisingly her friend was still asleep. With increasing irritation Sif tugged his arm lightly, "Loki…" nothing, "_Loki!_" still nothing. Rolling her eyes she climbed up onto his bed, yanked his pillow out from under him and began to clout him mercilessly with it.

"Whu…. Who?" Loki fumbled half asleep for a few seconds before he seemed to grasp he was being attacked and reacted instinctively. Sif suddenly found herself in quite a different position with absolutely no idea how she'd gotten there. She looked up at Loki who was now straddling her waist and pinning her hands with a practiced combat motion. For a second she was stunned but then her mind caught up to her and she relaxed.

"Good morning, sleepy head" she quipped, unable to resist muttering; "now I see why your maid complains so much." Loki for his part wasn't exactly sure what a proper response would be. He had about eight different ideas but was pretty sure his mother wouldn't approve of nine of them. "Err Loki," he realized he was still sitting on her, "can I get up now?"

"Oh, yes, of course, sorry Sif. You just startled me a bit." He muttered sliding off her and the bed and going to get his ready bag. He knew he probably sounded distracted, what with that little voice that sounded surprisingly like Thor chanting in the back of his head: _ .Youwanttocourrrrrther. Becauseyoulooooveher….._

"If you're always this much of a bear in the mornings I might rethink this 'running away' plan" he stared at her, his face unreadable, "I'm kidding Loki, jeeze, lighten up will ya? This is supposed to be_ fun_." Loki shook his head, physically banishing any un(strictly)friendly thoughts.

"Yes, you're right, Sif" he grinned, "how about a little magical transportation?" She stared at his outstretched hand dubiously. On the one hand she wasn't looking forward to climbing back out his window, down the tree outside it, and then walking all the way to the Bifrost; but then again the last time he had tried long distance magical transportation it had taken the All-Father four days to find a disgruntled Fandral, who instead of being snuck out of mathematics, had ended up eighty miles north in the uncharted forest regions. Loki knew exactly what she was thinking; "I_ have_ improved, you know" he jibed, wiggling his fingers challengingly. Never one to refuse a challenge Sif grasped his hand. A second later, they had vanished.

_**Soooo… who thinks it's gonna work? I'm taking bets, winner gets a cookie **___


End file.
